


The Happiest Place on Earth

by artificiallifecreator



Series: It's a Small World... Unfortunately [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Boat sword, Disney, Gen, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hong Kong Disney is right on the coast.<br/>The Shatterdome is right on the coast.<br/>Hong Kong Disney and the Shatterdome are 6.1km apart. </p><p>What if Leatherback had thrown Gipsy Danger in a more westerly-direction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



 

"Mako! Grab Pete!"

_Effort-energy-impact ratio too low - nothing like a sword- AHA_

"NO NOT GOOFY!!!"

_Second largest Category 4 **ever** and you're concerned for a statue?_

"Ooo, Rapunzel's Tower!"

 _Perfect!_ Goofy gets thrown aside.

 

The next day dawns bright and stormy and livid.

Except that last part really only applies to a visiting executive.

"When I said," begins the Disney representative, "that this park 'is your toy chest' I did **not** mean literally!!!!"

Gipsy Danger hangs her head. Her right arm twitches and she offers the boat sword with her left.

"I do not need a boat sword!" The executive flails wildly at Magic Mountain. Or rather, Goofy lodged head-first in Magic Mountain. "I need a new park!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's a 14 minute drive from the Hong Kong Shatterdome to Hong Kong Disney. 6.1kms as the crow flies. Or as the Jaeger is thrown.


End file.
